User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Lancer's Top 10 Best and Worst Chapter Titles
I have made maybe 90 chapters by this point. I haven't counted them yet, so I don't know exactly how many I've made. Apart from the chapters in "The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer", my chapters all have titles. I certainly have some really kick ass titles. But I also have some really bad chapters titles. I want to go over my ten best and worst chapter titles. For the best titles, it is very simple. If I think that it sounds cool, then it can be on this list. For the worst titles, if it sounds retarded, contradicts the chapter too much, or is just terrible in general, then it can be on this list. Let's get started. #10 Worst: Bloodless Healing (The God King) Bloodless Healing. I actually kind of like this title, but I have to include this one to fill up this spot. The title did kind of fit with the chapter, but not as much as some other titles. I don't have much to say about this chapter title. It's not bad, but it's not great either. Let's move on. #10 Best: God Damn (The Fallen Lancer) God fuckin' Damn! A very shitty chapter with a great title. I wasted an amazing title on a very bad chapter. This is one of the many titles that I will reuse at some point. God Damn. #9 Worst: My Name is Harold (Rise of the Nameless Lancer) This title is borderline retarded. "My Name is Harold". What was I thinking? I don't know. The chapter was really good. It is probably my longest chapter, so that's cool. Everything about the chapter is pretty good. Except for the name. I don't know why I named it that. #9 Best: A Messenger from Behind (Rise of the Reapers) Before I talk about this one, I want to mention that there are several from "Rise of the Reapers" on this list. About this chapter, the name is hilarious. It fits the chapter. That's probably not a good thing, but the title still makes me laugh. You're probably wondering where I got the name from. The title is really good, so this chapter gets a spot on this list. #8 Worst: Gascoigne and Henryk (The Last Hunt) While this chapter does have a suitable title, the title doesn't sound very good. I don't hate the title, but it's just not good. It sounds ridiculous. Overall, a very bad title. #8 Best: Revenge of the Crow (Revenge of the Crow) Thank God that we are talking about the titles, not the actual chapters. This title sounds awesome. I am the only person who likes this chapter, and I love the title. It doesn't fit the chapter in any way, but it's a good title. And a good chapter. #7 Worst: Order (The Iron Lancers) This title is very boring. It is my shortest chapter title, which is not a good thing. I don't even know if the title fits with the chapter. I hate this title so damn much. #7 Best: Open Your Eyes (Immortalized) I love how ironic this title is. Harold loses the use of his right eye, which means that he can't open both of his eyes. I personally find that hilarious. #6 Worst: The Lancer and the Doctor (The Redeemer) This is the only chapter title from "The Redeemer" on this list. The title sounds really stupid. It sounds similar to chapter 3 of Plague's first story, which I didn't mean to do. The title does fit with the chapter, but the title is just really stupid. #6 Best: Prepare to Cry (The Stage) This is an amazing chapter and title. I could have named the entire story "Prepare to Cry", but that is not a great story title. The title was referring to how sad "The Stage" is, so it fit the chapter. #5 Worst: Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins (Rise of the Reapers) This title doesn't sound very good. It fits the chapter perfectly, but that doesn't make it a good title in any way. I pretty much copied the title from a mission in Grand Theft Auto 4, but replaced "Bellic" with "Jenkins". This title is not bad, but it's not good either. I don't hate very many of my chapter titles. The top 3 worst are the only ones that I think are bad. #5 Best: Rise of the Reapers (Rise of the Reapers) This title is fucking badass. The Reapers were rising throughout the story. What else was I going to say? I don't actually have anything else to say. Sorry about that. #4 Worst: inFamous (Hail to the Queen) This is the last not terrible chapter on the bad side of this list. The title does fit the chapter, but this chapter and title are both very unoriginal. I do love the chapter, but not the title. #4 Best: The Blood of a Great One (The God King) This title sounds awesome. I have a lot of titles with the word "blood" in them, and all but one of those titles sounds cool. I like this title, as well as the chapter. #3 Worst: Waking the Fallen (The Fallen Lancer) Now we're getting into the bad titles. This title was very pointless. The chapter was about as shitty as the title. Why did I name this chapter "Waking the Fallen"? Maybe I had been listening to too much Avenged Sevenfold. That sounds about right. #3 Best: Path of Redemption (Rise of the Nameless Lancer) This title is really cool. I love the way it sounds. Saying it is like music to my ears. The title fit the chapter very well, and it was a pretty damn good chapter. This is the last title on the good side that isn't from "The Chronicles of Altair". Just sayin'. #2 Worst: Bound in Blood and Death (The Bleeding) I don't know if I was drunk, high, or both when I thought of this title. What was I thinking? I don't know why I thought that "Bound in Blood and Death" was a good title. It's so stupid. It sounds fucking retarded. What the hell is wrong with me? I seriously have no idea what was going through my mind when I named this chapter. #2 Best: Cloaked in Blood (Bloody Crow of Cainhurst) It surprises me that my favorite story only has one chapter title on this list. All of the chapters have cool titles, but none of them really stood out enough to be on this list. Want some quick honorable mentions? "Rise of the Bloody Crow", "Deal with the Devil", "Deathless", and "Wish you Were Here". About "Cloaked in Blood". The title is just badass. I don't have the words to describe how awesome the title is. It's just too cool. If I was making this a week or two ago, this would be number 1, easily. #1 Worst: Man of the Family (The Last Hunt) Man of the fucking Family. This shoudn't come as a surprise to anyone. (Agitated sigh) The title was supposed to fit the chapter, but I didn't get the point across. What I was trying to say was something about Gascoigne and Henryk being family, they have an argument, and then they try to kill each other. That is what the title was supposed to symbolize. But, like most of "The Last Hunt", it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. The chapter was some very good things, don't get me wrong. I had fixed almost everything wrong with it. The title is still very pointless, though. #1 Best: Cathedral of the Night (Revenge of the Crow) I love this fucking chapter. Not as much as "Cloaked in Blood", but this is still a great chapter, and an even better title. I have never come close to having a title this perfect. It fits the chapter flawlessly, since Altair leads the Yahar'gul Hunters into the Upper Cathedral Ward, while using the cover of the night to remain undetected. What is there to dislike about this chapter and title? NOTHING! It's just too damn good. Conclusion Did you enjoy this list? I hope so. If you disagree with me, let me know. What are your favorite and least favorite titles that I have given to my many chapters? Tell me what you think in the comments. I hope you have a good day, make good choices in life, and live a long and happy life. Category:Blog posts